CSN-Justice War
The CSN-Justice War was a small scale war between the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations/Through Yggdrasil's Roots and the microalliance Justice. It has also been called Poetic Justice or War of the Just by some. History The war was made official at 22:40 server time on 14 December 2009, after a series of events revolving around the actions of Wolfpack protectorate Justice. The actual leadup to the events, according to CSN evidence provided as a casus belli against the seven-man alliance, actually dates back to 26 November 2009, when the nation of Sanctified Strength went rogue on Through Yggdrasil's Roots member CreativName, ruler of nation Marjasian Islands, so on the same day, TYR, who are a protectorate of CSN, On 27 November, Justice president Maradik declared the nation rogue, and he was attacked by two TYR members. Despite this, the following day Maradik himself would declare war on Marjasian Islands and Silber (ruled by Darkan of TYR), and would promptly be attacked by two CSN nations. On 30 November, other Justice members began sending aid to Maradik. However, the CSN continued to try to negotiate an end to the conflict, but Maradik would not budge, even asking for $6M in reparations. Sometime in the course of the next two weeks, Wolfpack stated that they had no obligation to defend Justice. The CSN's patience finally ran out on 14 December, and they officially declared war. The war has thus far been met with little criticism. At 18:04 server time on 16 December, maradik finally told Justice's "side" of the story, declaring that CSN had not been patient and that he felt that none of those aiding him or Sanctified Strength while at war with TYR or CSN should have been attacked. (It should be noted that this viewpoint does go against a typical CN convention where those deliberately aiding those at war with another alliance are committing an act of war. This was almost immediately brought up in response to maradik, by Bob Janova of Seria.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=75936&view=findpost&p=2034755). The reason that Sanctified Strength first attacked the Marjasian Islands was noted to be because both Maradik and Evan Almighty decided that attacking someone at random was a fun thing to do upon their exit of Cyber Nations (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=75936&view=findpost&p=2034697), something which is usually considered a rogue act. On Thursday 17 December, TYR requested assistance from its allies in the Teen Titans to fill up open war slots Justice had. TYR had a legitimate activity issue with the few nations that were in the strength range of the nations of Justice. The Order of Halsa stepped in, and Tornado of Disaster Land asked the nations in range of Justice to attack. The Peaceful One of New Idealia attacked bakergators of Weslandia. jokerjf89 of Sedalia attacked maradik of jermany. According to CSN member WickedJ http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=75936&view=findpost&p=2034180, the war with Justice will last seven days, except for the two initial attackers, who were sentenced to ZI. On 18 December 2009, at 21:55, Wolfpack gave Justice 72 hours' notice that they were dropping the protectorate that they were not forced to activate due to the wording of the treaty. As of 22:56 server time, 24 December 2009, most Justice members were out of war, however the ZI sentence divisited upon Maradik and Evan Almighty had not yet been fully carried out, and the former had slipped into peace mode. The war against the alliance on the whole could be considered over at update, 25 December 2009, when New Idealia's war against Weslandia expires. External links *CSN Declaration of War on Justice *Justice's response *Wolfpack drops Justice protectorate